Fang Petals And Heartbreak
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: Riku had feelings for Sora, and is currently keeping his boyfriend Tidus a secret from his friends. What happens when Sora finds out about Riku's boyfriend and begins to see his friend in a new light?
1. Prolouge

_(A/N This story will be Riku/Sora, I promise. Also, I should point out that the Tidus in this fic, is the Tidus from FF. Not the stupid 10 year old they have in Kingdom Hearts. Cause number one, that is just gross, and number two, we all love the half naked Tidus from Final Fantasy. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the charaters. They belong to Tatsuya Nomura and Square Enix. I am in no way releated to them. Blah blah blah.lol. It's a fan fiction folks. Key word, FAN.**_

**Fang Petals and Heartbreak.**

**Sora's POV**

**Prolouge -**

_This is how it always should be_.

Sora lay on the beach between his girlfriend Kairi, and his best friend Riku. The sun was shining in the beautiful blue sky, while a gentle breeze blew across Destiny Island.

"Sora? Can we do something else? I don't like getting sand in my hair." Kairi says, sitting up and shaking her head. Riku sits up too.

"Hey I have good news you two. Remember that audition I told you about? Well I got a call back. Apparently they can't decide if they want me, or some other idiot. I swear that guy can't sing and he plays gutiar like a monkey."

Sora sits up, and gives Riku a curious look. "I take it you don't like him uh?" The brunette says. Riku scoffs. "What was your first clue."

Kairi giggles. "Sora your so adorable and clueless. But that's why I love you." Sora cocks his head to the side. "I understand what Riku said. He doesn't think the other guy is as good as he is." The brunette looks at Riku for confirmation.

The silver haired teen was looking out at the ocean, and un-readable expression on his face. "Riku?" Sora says. He feels Kairi drape her arm around his shoulders.

Riku looks over at them. "What? I'm sorry did you say something Sora?" His aquamarine eyes held some emotion Sora couldn't place.

"Oh! I just said, that you don't like the other musician, right?" Riku smiles. "That's right Sora. I really want to get in this band, and I'm afraid they're going to give it to someone else." Sora frowns. He didn't like seeing Riku so sad.

"Don't worry Riku. Your a great gutiar player, and you have an awesome voice." Kairi nods. "Totally Riku you have the sexiest voice I've ever heard." The girl smiles and runs one of her hands through Sora's chocolate locks. " Hey what about me? Since I've hit puberty, my voice has gotten deeper. You don't like it?" Kairi laughs and gives Sora a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I love your voice, but that's when your talking. Riku has a sexy singing voice."

It takes a moment for Sora to process this. "Oh! Alright then. So Riku, when's the callback?"

Riku smiles and runs a hand through his silver hair. "Tommorow at 1:00. Tidus is going with me." Sora's expression falls. "Oh really? I wish I could go with you."

Riku looks at Sora with a questioning gaze. "I thought you and Kairi were going on a date tommorow." He states looking from Sora to Kairi.

"We are. Don't you remember Sor-Sor?" The girl asks. Sora blushes. How could he have forgotten. "Oh yeah, we're going to the zoo and maybe the mall. I did kinda forget."

Kairi smiles. "That's okay Sora, I still love you." Sora found it odd, that twice now Kairi had said she loved him.

"Well I'm gonna get home now. Ladies need their beauty sleep." She stands and brushes the sand from her skirt. "See ya.!" Sora chirps, laying back on the beach.

"Okay Sora, you can drop the act now. She's gone." Sora laughs at his friend. " I don't act too much anymore. I really truly am happy. Probably the happiest I've ever been. As for me forgetting Kairi and mine's date, I don't know why that happened. But I am sad that I won't be able to go with you to the call back. I wish you good luck and I really hope those producer peoples aren't too stupid. They should pick you, no competition. Then I'll go to everyone of your concerts and chase away the fan girls in your dressing room."

Riku laughs at his friends long winded speech. "What about fan boys?" He asks.

Sora was shocked. "What do you mean, fan boys? You mean guys who think you're hot?" Riku nods at the brunette.

"Come on Sora. Even you can admit I'm hot." Sora lets out a laugh. "Sure Riku, whatever you say. I'll be your bodygaurd against all the rabid fans, both male and female." Riku comes to sit down next to the brunette.

"Well you and Tidus can fight over who's my number one fan." Something about these words, upsets Sora. Yet again it seemed like Tidus was replacing him in Riku's life.

"So is Tidus, like your new best friend now?" The blue-eyed teen asks nonchalantly. Riku shrugs.

"I dunno. I guess I have been hanging out with him more than you lately,but that's because your with Kairi a lot. That doesn't bother you does it?" Sora started.

"No, no...well not really. But I think we should try to hang out more. I know when you get into the band, you'll get really busy, but try to make a little time for me. Please?" Riku gives a small grin.

"Of course Sora. You my best friend. I've known you the longest, and I promise we'll hang out soon. Just the two of us."

Sora smiles. "Yeah I'd like that."

_Why couldn't it stay like it was?_

* * *

_(A/N So what did you think? Feel free to tell me what you think. As long as it's useful. But please review.)_


	2. One

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter isn't betaed. I was in a rush to post it, and couldn't bother to send it to my beta. I'm sorry if it bothers you. Anyway, I'm going to be out of town for a week and wanted this up before then. Thanks to the reviewers from the first chapter. Hope you still like the story._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter Two –**

_**Riku's POV**_

As Riku walks with Tidus to the audition, he thinks back to Sora's behavior. He certainly had been acting strangely the past few days.

"Riku is there something wrong? You're quiet." Tidus asks slipping his hand into Riku's.

The silver haired boy gives the hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry babe. It's just Sora asked me about our relationship yesterday. He thinks you're my new best friend, and that you're replacing him."

Tidus smiles and leans over to give Riku a passionate kiss on the lips. "Do friends generally do that?" He asks.

Riku licks his lips and smiles. "No, friends don't do that. They definitely don't do that." He stops walking and pulls the blonde over to his body. "But I believe lovers do."

Tidus chuckles. "Yes they sure do."

The duo presses their lips together in another knee buckling kiss. Riku has to pull away before becoming too aroused.

"I don't want to be late because my boyfriend couldn't wait till later to celebrate."

Tidus smiles broadly. "Well then, we'll finish this later."

The duo begins walking again, holding hands in a comfortable silence. Finally Tidus asks the question that had been ruling Riku's thoughts. "When are we going to tell them?" 'Them', of course being Sora and Kairi.

"I'm not sure. Maybe tonight after they get home from their date. They should be happy then. I know it's going to be a major shock, but I don't want to hide it anymore." Riku looks Tidus in the eyes. "I love you Tidus."

The blond gasps, and stops walking. "I—I love you too Riku." They embrace and exchange loving kisses before continuing to walk.

Upon arriving at the hotel where the producers were holding the auditions, the receptionist directs them to the third ballroom.

Tidus gives Riku's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Rock 'em babe."

Riku pulls his boyfriend into the room with him. He didn't want to do this by himself if he didn't have to.

Upon walking into the room, they find the producers sitting at a table. All of which were talking on the phone in rapid languages. Mr. Iikawa, the head producer, looks up and smiles.

"Riku, so glad to see you. Douglas decided he didn't want to be in the band, which means you're our new lead singer."

Riku's mouth drops open. "What? Just like that?" He asks.

Mr. Iikawa nods. "Yes my dear boy. Welcome to Fang Petals. The other band members should be here shortly, so stick around and meet your band mates."

Riku nods numbly and turns to face Tidus. The blond looked like Riku felt.

"Come on, let's go out in the hallway."

They walk back out into the vast hallway and into a little alcove with leather chairs.

"Wow Ri! This is awesome, you made the band. I can't believe it! Well I mean I can believe it, because you're so good, but still it's so—" Riku silences Tidus by kissing the babbling blond.

Riku's mind was spinning as he proceeds to kiss Tidus with all his fervor. It takes me duo a moment to realize Tidus' cell phone was ringing. They pull away reluctantly.

"Hello?" The blonde practically hisses into the phone. The callers response was a mystery to Riku, but Tidus' eyebrows shoot up. "Yeah, he's right here. No it's okay, you can speak to him. I do believe he has something to tell you." Tidus hands the phone to Riku, and mouths the word 'Sora'.

"Hello?" Riku asks calmly, phone to his ear.

"Ri-Ri! How's it going? Did you make the band?" Sora's chipper voice asks.

Riku couldn't help but smile. "Yes actually. The other guy backed out. I'm in, and we're just going to hang out and meet the other band members." He says.

"Oh……so Tidus is staying with you?" Sora asks. A strange emotion was clouding his voice.

"Um, yeah his is. How's you're date with Kairi going?" Riku asks, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, it's been awful. When we went to the zoo, I got attacked by an ostrich. It pecked my head, and it hurt."

Riku lets out a laugh. That definitely seemed like something that would happen to Sora. "Well I'm sorry Sor. That's horrible. Are you at the mall now?" Riku notices Tidus pointing to his watch, and cuts Sora's next sentence off. "Listen Sor, I gotta go. Tidus is using up minutes. Let's meet at the beach later. Kairi too. I need to tell you something."

There's silence on the other end of the phone, before Sora replies. "Okay Riku. See you later."

After hanging up, Riku spins to face Tidus. "Now where were we? Oh yes. Right about here." He wraps his arms around Tidus' waist and leans in for another kiss.

"So this is the famous Riku. Never thought I'd meet you while glued to another guy." A voice says. Riku pulls away from his lover, to find an attractive man staring at them. He had shoulder length, shaggy brown hair and crystal blue eyes. A long scar stretched across the bridge of his nose.

"Oh really? Who might you be?" Tidus asks with a slight edge to his voice.

"Whoa there Riku's man. I'm Leon, I know your friend Sora. He helped me and my friends save our world from destruction. I also happen to be the bass guitarist of Fang Petals. Nice to meet you." Leon extends a gloved hand to Riku. The silver haired boy takes the offered hand and nods.

"Nice to meet you Leon. This is….my…..uh boyfriend Tidus." Leon offers his hand to the blonde. Tidus eyes the brunette warily, then smiles and shakes Leon's hand.

"So bass guitar uh?" He asks. Leon nods.

"Yep. When Mr. Iikawa told me you had been chosen, I couldn't believe my luck. Sora never stopped talking about his friends Riku and Kairi. It's nice to meet one of them."

Riku notices how Leon's smile had begun to loose it's shine. He faintly recalls Sora mentioning a Leon with closed off emotions.

"So how is Sora? Is he…….dating someone?" Leon's question comes as a shock to Riku. Why did this guy want to know about Sora's romantic status?

"Um yeah. He's with Kairi actually." Riku spots the obvious dejection in Leon's eyes. What sort of feelings did he have towards Sora? A powerful protective urge overcomes Riku. "They're actually on a date right now. Those two lovers are practically inseparateable anymore." He had no idea why he was saying all this, and quickly stifles himself. Tidus gives him a questioning look before grasping his lover's hand.

"So Leon do you know who else is in the band?" The brunette frowns and shrugs.

"Nope, but I suspect that's them." The trio turns to see two guys walking their direction. One had white blonde hair with startling blue eyes, the second guy has jet black hair which covered his eyes.

"Hey are you guys in Fang Petals?" The blonde asks. Riku and Leon nod.

"I'm Cloud, and this is my boyfriend Brandon. He's the drummer and I'm back up guitar and vocals. How about you?"

Riku immediately sticks out his hand in greeting. "I'm Riku I'm the lead singer and this is my boyfriend Tidus." Riku motions to his lover. Handshakes and introductions ensue.

"I'm Leon. Bass guitar." Leon mutters avoiding Cloud's eyes.

"Well I guess this is us. Fang Petals. Shall we go inform Mr. Iikawa we're all here?" Cloud asks tossing his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Sure. Hey babe I'll see you later." Riku says turning to give Tidus a good-bye kiss. He catches a glimpse of Leon. The man had a sad look in his eyes, like he was heartbroken. For some strange reason, Riku thinks back to how the brunette had looked when he had spoken of Sora. A strange feeling surges through his body. Where it came from, was a mystery. Riku would examine it at a later time. Right now he needed to concentrate on the band, and what could ultimately be his future.

* * *


	3. Two

_Author's Note: I thank those people who reviewed, and hope you enjoy this chapter. Plus, is there anyone who would be willing to beta this for me? My other betas are quite busy and I don't want to put any more pressure on them. Thank!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Chapter Two—**

_Sora's POV_

Sora sat on his bed after his call with Riku. He sat there for hours eagerly awaiting the return call from his friend suggesting the nights activities.

After the ostrich incident, Kairi had offered to reschedule their date. Sora has been happy to come home, although now it seemed rather strange. Why would he rather stay home alone, than be out with his girlfriend.

Pushing away these crazy thoughts, Sora decides to cal Kairi and make sure she wasn't upset. Sora was about to pick up the phone, when it rings. The boy jumps, then quickly answers it.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hey Sora! Wanna meet up? A lot happened today and I want to tell you about it. I'll see you at the special spot okay?"

Sora felt giddy. "Sure Riku. See you soon."

After hanging up the phone, Sora races around his room looking for something cool to wear. He had always had this obsession with making Riku think he had a sense of style. All he ever wanted, was for Riku to think he was cool.

Finding a pair of black cargo shorts and a yellow T-shirt, Riku's favorite color, Sora quickly changes. He gallops downstairs and out the door, a skip in his step. He was finally getting time with just him and his best friend. Just like before Kairi had come along. Not that he didn't like Kairi for it, because he liked her a lot. Still Sora missed the times where he and Riku could spend all day together, talk on the beach all night and sleep under the stars.

Sora approaches the dock with the one person boats. He unties one and rows himself out to the island. The brunette's excitement was about to bubble over. He quickly paddles to the little island, and drags his boat up on the beach. He practically runs to the bridge that leads to the smaller island.

When he spots the silver hair Riku was most known for, he freezes. Riku wasn't alone.

The silver-haired boy was wrapped up in an extremely passionate kiss with Tidus.

A thousand knives seem to stab at Sora's heart. Was this what Riku wanted to talk to him about? Him and Tidus seemed like much more than just friends.

Sora walks slowly across the rest of the bridge, his shoes barely making a sound. As he approaches the couple, they don't even notice him. Riku has his hands in Tidus' hair, while the blonde had his hands on Riku's backside.

"So is this what you wanted to tell me?" Sora asks. Tidus and Riku jump in surprise. They stare at Sora in shock.

"Oh God! I'm sorry Sora. That's not how I wanted you to find out." Riku says somewhat quietly. Silence ensues, as the three boys eyes each other. Was Riku gay then? Did that mean he and Tidus were a couple?

"So are you going to explain this, or am I just supposed to imagine how long you've been hiding this from me?" Sora could feel the tears welling up. He wasn't sure why, other than his best friend had been lying to him about something very huge.

"I think we should wait for Kairi. She doesn't know about this either." Riku says quietly reaching to hold Tidus' hand. Sora gasps at the small action.

All sorts of emotions were unleashing themselves. It seemed like Riku and Tidus were taunting him. What would Kairi think? Sora wasn't even sure what he thought of it, other than he didn't like it. Suddenly Kairi comes jogging up.

"Hey Sor-Sor! Riku, Tidus what's…..going on?" The girl had spotted the looks on all their faces and Riku and Tidus' clasped hands.

"Kairi, I…we have something to tell you and Sora." Riku says struggling to get the words out. Sora resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This was going to be horribly cliché.

"Tidus and I are a couple." Kairi's face stays blank. She obviously didn't get it. Sora crosses his arms and huffs angrily.

"They're gay Kai." He spits. The brunette was fully aware that his cheerful, innocent demeanor had been dropped. Kairi's eyes bulge.

"Wh-what?" She stutters.

"Sora's right. I'm gay Kairi. We both are." Riku says. He wraps his arm around Tidus' waist. The blonde had stayed silent, and was now giving Sora a calculating look. Sora couldn't take it anymore.

"I gotta go. My parents want me home early tonight." He grits out, turning and jogging back to his boat on the beach.

"Sora! Sora, come back! I need to talk to you." Riku shouts. The words are ignored by the brunette.

Once back on the main land, Sora runs as fast as his legs would carry him. He needed to be in the familiar warmth of his room. His world had just been turned on end, and he felt sick.

He's suddenly aware of the hot salty tears sliding down his heated cheeks. Why did he feel like this? Sure he was going to be upset, but other unexpected emotions were pushing their way to the surface of Sora's heart. Why was he truly upset?

Sora collapses on his bed and begins to sob. Just then, the phone rings. Both his parents were out on town on vacation that week, so no one else answered.

The brunette lets the machine pick it up. It beeps, then Riku's voice fills the room.

"Sora?" It sounded strained and slightly husky. Sora's heart clinches. "Sora please answer the phone. I know you're upset, but we need to talk. Please, it you won't talk to me now, I won't see you till next week. I have to get ready for the promotion tour. I have some free time tomorrow, please let me come over."

The machine kicks off. Sora rushes forward and picks up the phone. He dials Riku's number back, and practically screams into the mouth piece. "Fine! You can come over. But it has to be now, before I change my mind."

"Okay Sora. I'll be over in a few minutes."

Sora slams the phone down, angry at himself for submitting so easily. He throws himself down on his bed an buries his face in his pillow. What was going on? Everything had been turned upside down.

There's a knock on the window, and the brunette looks up to see Riku perched on the roof. Reluctantly, Sora drags himself to the window and unlocks it. With a squeak it opens, allowing Riku to crawl inside.

"Hey Sora." He says dusting off his pants. Sora doesn't reply and walks back to lay on his bed. "Sora come on and look at me. I'm really sorry you found me and Tidus like that, but I was going to tell you anyway." Riku says sitting down next to the smaller teen. Sora continues to stay silent. "Oh my God Sora! Please don't do this! You're my best friend, and I really need you right now." Riku says exasperated. Something snaps inside of Sora.

"Oh really? I'm your best friend? Well then, why would you keep one of the biggest things in your life a secret from me? Uh? Tell me that." Riku opens his mouth to speak, but Sora talks over him. "No. Why didn't you tell me about how you felt for Tidus? Heck, I didn't even know you were gay!

Sora continues to rant. He doesn't eve notice Riku had moved close, until he feels lips upon his own.

* * *

_Review please! If you read it, don't you think I deserve to know what you thought?_


End file.
